


An almost normal Couple

by qm3b1k2



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Belching, Burping, Eproctophilia, F/M, Farting, Fetish, In Public, Married Life, Omorashi, Scat, Shameless, Slice of Life, Voyeurism, Watersports, burp fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qm3b1k2/pseuds/qm3b1k2
Summary: Imagine having a partner who shares your fart kink. What would you do with them?This is a series of one shots about an eproctophile couple. They live their fetish in various situations: sometimes hot, sometimes funny, sometimes embarrassing, but always kinky! WARNING: fetishes ahead! Please read the tags!





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to read this before you start.
> 
> I pondered for weeks whether I should upload this or not, but since there are not many eproc fictions on AO3, I wanted to contribute something.  
> When I got into this kink, I noticed that in many videos and stories, only one part likes it, but the other one doesn't because he / she is forced to play along. I started to wonder: What if both parts share their eproctophilia? What if both genuinely enjoyed each other's gas? Then I quickly came up with a handful of situations that would be quite enjoyable with this kink. There is no particular chronological order between the chapters.  
> The first chapter is a teaser, but I've got more chapters ready. I'll update every now and then, but at least one week after the last one.  
> I can already say that later chapters will contain more paraphilias such as burp fetish, watersports, facesitting and scat.
> 
> This fiction is about a young married couple.  
> The man's name is Dean. Dean is 182 centimetres tall. His hair is short, frayed and black, he has blue eyes. He is built "normal" – normal weight (80 kg), but not very muscular. Dean is twenty-nine years old.  
> His wife's name is Vivian. Vivian is 168 centimetres tall. Her hair is long, curly and dark brown, she has hazel eyes. Vivian is slightly overweight (72 kg) and therefore has a little belly. She's curvy (round hips, D cup bust). She is twenty-seven years old.
> 
> I'm always happy about comments, anonymous or not. Please understand that I will moderate comments. With such kinky content, I fear hateful judgment. If you are friendly, please tell me what you liked and what I can improve. I won't allow kinkshaming or personal attacks against me or other readers.  
> If you'd like to suggest a situation I could write, just ask me in the comments. I will decide whether I'll give it a try or not.
> 
> I will see which kind of reactions I get and upload chapter 2 soon.

Vivian and Dean sat on a blanket somewhere in the plains around their hometown. The spring sun blessed the couple with its pleasant warmth. Because they were quite busy the last weeks, they had decided to do something alone, just the two of them. A picnic was a wonderful way to enjoy a day in seclusion.

The spot they had picked was in the near of some trees which gave just the right amount of shadow. Birds joyfully sang their songs, and the couple was at peace. It was almost unfamiliar to them to not hear the noise of cars and to simply enjoy nature's beauty.

Vivian had prepared sandwiches and muffins and Dean had taken care of his legendary homemade lemonade. He thoughtfully watched his wife while she bent over the willow basket to fetch a sandwich. Her dark brown curls shimmered in the bright light. When she leaned back, her boobs jiggled a bit. She quickly noticed his stare, and gave him a deep look out of her hazel eyes.

"What?", Vivian asked with a timid smile.

"Nothing", Dean replied and took the lemonade bottle when his wife was done with the basket. In the meantime, he took a quick look over her body: She wore a black cotton skirt in knee-length and a light blue tank top. Although her lightly chubby belly protruded behind the fairly tight shirt, Dean had persuaded Vivian to wear it because nobody else would see it and Dean didn't mind it at all, even in her rather unflattering sitting position. Vivian sat on the blanket with her legs angled to the side. That way, her belly was squeezed into a roll that hung over her waistband. Not that Dean cared. As long as Vivian felt good, he was okay with her being mildly overweight.

He himself wasn't a model either. Dean's body was completely normal. He was neither chubby nor extremely fit, and far away from six-pack abs. Of course he liked long walks, and he took the bike to get to work every now and then, but he was also a couch potato, especially on weekends. His flat stomach was enough for him, and Vivian loved his body just the way it was. She didn't want him to be heavier or thinner.

Dean outstretched his legs on the blanket. For the first time this year, he could wear jeans shorts. Fashion wasn't his cup of tea, so he combined it with a plain dark green t-shirt. Being relaxed and happy, Dean sighed and took a sip of lemonade. The fizzy mix of sweetness and acidic taste was the perfect refreshment on a warm day like this. Vivian dug her teeth into a tasty sandwich with salad, cheese, tomatoes and mayonnaise.

Everything was fine. Vivian and Dean, an almost normal couple, both thought it could pretty much stay that way.

Suddenly, Dean could her a faint rumbling. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but guessing from Vivian's surprised expression, he quickly knew it came from under her skirt.

"Sorry, I just farted", she whispered and quickly proceeded eating, her cheeks slightly blushed.

Her husband chuckled. "Darling", he said, "You know I love it when you fart. If you need to do it, just let it out. There's no need to hide it, and it's not very healthy to hold it in."

"Yes, but you know I usually suppress it at least while we are eating", she mumbled, but she rubbed her stomach afterwards. "If you really don't care, maybe I can make an exception from that rule? Just once, then it will be better."

"Always. Do as you wish."

Vivian nodded. She could feel another big portion of gas inside of her bowels. Usually, she would hold it in, but it was so much that she would have given in, even without Dean's permission. At least she didn't have to hide it that way.

The pressure grew. Looking down on the ground, Vivian took a breath and strained.

_Prrrrrrbrrrrrrrffft!_

"Oh god, what a blast!", Vivian called out when the deep, loud booming sound of her fart had faded away. Her husband smiled and asked: "Is it better now?"

"Much better", she confirmed and continued eating as if nothing happened.

Dean breathed in deeply. A sudden gust of wind almost blew Vivian's outburst away, but he was able to inhale a whiff of it. It smelled rank and satisfying. An erection was starting to build up in his shorts. As an eproctophile couple, both of them were sexually aroused by each others' farts. Because the last weeks had been quite busy for them, they hadn't had much time for each other. Sometimes, Dean received a quick blowjob after work and he fingered Vivian in front of the TV every now and then. Still, they had been to exhausted for more. Despite their fetish, they had "vanilla" sex regularly, but the last time was already a while ago, let alone the fact that they spent almost one month without farting for each other. By now, Dean was desperate to bury his face into his wife's ass and to inhale her gas as deeply as somehow possible.

Naturally, both of them occasionally ripped one at home, but there hadn't been much time to appreciate it, for example when they were brushing teeth before they went off to work or when they were just about to fall asleep.

Dean carefully observed his wife. Maybe she squirmed or rubbed her belly, anything that indicated she was still gassy, but there was nothing. She sat there peacefully and snacked on her sandwich.

"Vivian, will it go on like this?", he suddenly asked.

"Huh?", Vivian made and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This dry spell", Dean explained, "When was the last time we had sex? When did you sit down on my face for the last time?"

"But Dean", she wondered, "It's not like we didn't do anything."

"Maybe, but I want it to be like it always was. I..." He swallowed. "I want you to fart for me."

Her eyes widened for a moment. Vivian explained: "You're right, it has truly been too long since the last time. You see, the following weeks should be easier for both of us. Since we worked overtime frequently, we will have to work less and can spend more time together."

After a sigh, Dean admitted: "Sorry, I overreacted."

"No, it's okay!" With a dirty grin, his wife added: "I promise I will be your bad girl as soon as I can. You will have to lie down and inhale all of my farts. And you will want to beg for more, but you can hardly breathe under my heavy, smelly ass."

"Please", he moaned, "Can't we just do it here and now? Don't you just feel a little bit bloated?"

"Hmm", she made and shifted her weight onto the other side. Then, she grabbed her belly, jiggled and squeezed it, but she couldn't feel anything.

"Not in the slightest, sorry", Vivian then said, "Let's just keep on eating. I'll stuff myself and eat as much as I can. Combined with the bubbly lemonade, it might work. And furthermore..." She blushed once again, "I wouldn't want to do it here in public. Maybe someone goes hiking around here, who knows? It's better if we do it at home."

Dean gave in. "Okay then, I wouldn't want to force you."  
"Yes, I know. As I said, I will take care of you the next days. I love you."

"I love you, too", he answered.

They continued eating and talked about normal topics: The weather, work, politics. If somebody passed by, they looked like the perfect couple.

Nobody knew what Vivian and Dean did in bed, and nobody was allowed to.

It was their kinky little secret, and Dean desired nothing more than to play in their ways.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already stated, this chapter is more of a teaser to test out what kind of reactions I receive (if any). The next chapters will contain full action, no "I'm not feeling gassy" anymore.  
> Now you know what awaits you, at least partially, because other fetishes will be covered, like I already mentioned in the beginning. I hope you stick around to see where and how Dean and Vivian live their kinks next time :)


	2. Rain and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is far away from home, but his wife still knows how to make his evening.

Autumn had come. Squalls of rain fell down on the city. One week ago, the leaves had started to turn red, yellow and brown, and the sun's power was already dwindling. A crisp breeze sweeped the leaves over the pavements, streets and parks.

Not that Vivian cared. She escaped the chilly weather by taking a nice hot bath in the evening. Unfortunately, she was home alone. Vivian's husband Dean was on a business trip, 400 kilometres away from home. He and some of his coworkers attended a convention to present their newest products and had departed that day. They planned to come back three days later, after the convention had ended.

Vivian lighted up some candles to create a cozy atmosphere. The delightfully scented bubble bath already stood on the bathtub rim. Dean didn't like its scent. That's why Vivian was glad she could finally use it.

Of course it would have been much better to just have Dean with her. It was his first business trip since the promotion he received six months ago. Luckily, he wouldn't be gone very often. There were two important big conventions every year, and Dean wouldn't attend all of them because in a big company like the one he worked for, other coworkers wanted to get a chance as well.

Vivian got rid of her pullover. She hadn't been wearing a bra all day since she had a day off and didn't leave her apartment. Her bare breasts were dangling in the air when she bent over and took off her skirt; she hadn't been wearing panties as well. Whenever they stayed at home, Vivian was mostly dressed that way because Dean loved it to peek under her skirt. Furthermore, it made it easier for him to get a whiff of her ass after she farted.

Both Dean and Vivian were turned on by each other's farts, even if for different reasons. If Vivian was asked why she was into it, it would be hard for her to give an answer. Mostly it was because they were breaking some kind of taboo, something that was considered dirty and rude. She wasn't that fond of the smell, at least she couldn't take it right to the face because it was too much. Dean, however, couldn't be close enough to his wife when she passed gas. He loved everything about it: The sound, the smell and also the "naughty" part of it that Vivian was keen on as well.

Vivian turned on the water and added the bubble bath. Soft foam grew on the surface and a wonderful flowery scent wavered in the air. While she waited for the tub to fill, Vivian glanced herself in the mirror. Her cute face with full lips and dark brown eyes was framed by long curls, also brown. Although she was slightly chubby, Dean loved every bit of her body, especially Vivian round, heavenly soft butt.

She was a bit lost in her thoughts when an unpleasant feeling suddenly woke her from her daydream. Vivian's stomach cramped since she had dinner. Before Dean had left, she had prepared a rich stew for lunch, just how he liked it. The colorful mix of paprika, beans, beef, onions and other tasty ingredients was his favorite meal, but Vivian had cooked a bit much. She had the rest of it for dinner and didn't want to throw a bit of it away. Now she felt the result of overeating.

Vivian hoped that the hot water would bring relief. When the tub was almost full, she received a message on her phone.

It was from Dean.

_We finally arrived :) everything's fine and I just checked out my hotel room. It's not very big, but clean and cozy, and that's all I ask for. We spend the rest of this evening in our rooms, we're tired. Kisses~_

She smiled at the display, put it on the corner of the bathtub and entered the blissful warmth, but kept her hands outside of the water so she could answer him.

_Glad to read you arrived safely! Relax a bit before your big day. I love you :3_

Vivian put her phone down and turned the water off as the tub was completely filled with water. For a minute or two, she closed her eyes and indulged in the warmness, trying to ignore her bellyache.

Then she received another message from her husband.

_Yup, I'll try. I wanted to take a walk, but it rains so much :/ I'd rather stay in my room, I'll either read a book or turn on the TV, don't know yet...what are you up to?_

Her reply followed shortly after. _I'm taking a bath... ;)_

She knew he would like to hear that. Dean had a lively fantasy and was often turned on by thoughts alone. Although they watched porn every now and then, pictures or just his imagination could get him into the right mood much faster.

In the end, Vivian received what she expected: _Nice...I wish I could join you :) Can you send me a pic pls?_

Naturally, she wished for the same, but at least she could make their time as pleasant as possible. They never needed to turn each other on via phone, still there was a first time for everything. Dean and Vivian had never been apart for several days since they rented an apartment together.

She relaxed and sighed as the hot water soothened her cramps a bit. Then, Vivian opened her phone camera and captured her body. Her boobs, so big that they poked out of the water, glistened in the gentle light of candles. Vivian liked the fact that her belly looked flat in that position. One of her knees was above the surface, and the outline of her clean-shaven pussy could only be guessed under a thin layer of foam.

Deans reply took him a while. In the meantime, Vivian soaked her hair. Suddenly a cramp hit her with full power. She groaned in pain and noticed that the feeling changed. Her bowels started to feel dilated. Vivian could hear a faint rumbling as the remnants of the stew created an uncomfortable bloatedness.

The pain faded away, but still she felt an enoumous amount of gas inside of her.

Despite she felt a bit unwell, Vivian smiled. Soon she would feel better, and Dean would witness it.

His reply to her photo came in.

_Mmmm, wonderful~ You are so damn beautiful...I'll look at it again and think of you before I go to bed ;)_

It made Vivian chuckle. Even now, after being together for many years, she blushed whenever Dean praised her.

Her laugh was interrupted when her rectum filled with gas. She quickly opened the camera again and pressed the record button just in time.

_Pffrrt!_

A short, but powerful blast was let out and rose to the surface as a single bubble.

"Ahhh", Vivian made quietly because she knew it was exactly what Dean wanted to hear. He loved the way she moaned after a liberating fart almost as much as the fart itself. After the bubble had popped, she stopped recording. The smell lingered in the air when she typed her answer:

_Maybe you don't want to wait so long._

Dean answered almost immediatly:  _Why? Anything else you wanna show me?_

_Maybe :)_ , Vivian replied and washed her hair. She let her husband wait a bit and knew that it was enough to make him horny.

The pressure built up in her bowels once again. Vivian prepared the camera until she was ready to let go.

After she pressed the record button, she strained with a quiet groan.

_Brrrrrpffflll..._

A big accumulation of gas left Vivian's butt with a blast. Its sound was muffled by the water. A stream of bubbles wavered to the surface after a short delay.

"Ah, that was a big one!", she called out in relief and stopped the recording.

_Come on, tell me :(_ , Dean wrote to her.

_Okay_ , Vivian replied,  _But get your headphones first! Nobody else may hear. Write me as soon as you plugged em in..._

Then she opened the camera once again and recorded two farts that ended smaller than they felt like. Both created only one small bubble each. Vivian giggled quietly. This would be a good teaser.

Shortly after, her husband stated that he was ready. Vivian bit her lip. Time to start the fun.

Dean's answer followed quickly after he received the video of the two brief farts:

_Good girl!! Makes me want to come home right now : <_

_Prepare for some more_ , she answered.

His next message followed promptly:

_Show me!_

When she read it, Vivian giggled happily. She could clearly imagine what he looked like right now. Probably Dean already lied on his bed, pants down and a hand around his dick. If it wasn't hard already, it would become after the next video.

Next, she sent the video she had taken first.

Probably Dean watched it a few times in a row, at least Vivian expected a quicker answer.

_Damn. I want to smell it. Can't wait for more!! I love you!_

Without replying, Vivian sent the video of her biggest fart. In the meantime, she felt one more creeping through her bowels, almost ready to be released.

Her husband replied: _Such a big blast, amazing :)_

_Are you horny?_ , Vivian wanted to know.

_Bet on it_ , Dean stated,  _What do you expect after those videos?_

Vivian wanted to answer, but she had a more urgent need. From one second to the other, she felt as if she was about to explode. She fumbled around with her phone and pressed the record button in the last moment. Vivian farted and moaned in pleasure. It was slow and rumbly and lasted five seconds. A huge amount of bubbles of various sized spurted out of her butthole. The rank smell was literally breathtaking. Once again, she moaned of pure satisfaction, then she stopped the record.

_I'm afraid that's all for now_ , Vivian wrote and sent the video,  _If I'm having more fun later, I'll let you know..._

Finally, she felt mild easement. Now that she felt better, pleasant shivers ran down her spine, and she took her time until she got out of the bathtub. Before she did, Vivian stood up with legs apart and grabbed a towel to wrap her hair into. Vivian felt the need to relieve herself, but didn't want to waste more water than necessary. She urinated briefly while she still stood there and drained the bathtub afterwards.

One last time, her urge to fart grew. With a big grin on her face, Vivian grabbed her phone again and held it behind her back to capture her backside. When she farted, it sounded like a wheel of fortune. Several bubbles of gas exploded, each of them made a hard popping sound on Vivian's dripping wet ass. She laughed out and sent it to Dean with a comment: _One last treat before you go to bed! Enjoy :3_

Afterwards, she dried her body and slipped into a fluffy bathrobe. A cold breeze flew in when she opened the window.

_Darling, I'd like to buy a vowel. jk, thanks so much. I'll make good use of your videos ;) then I will watch them again. I love you!!_

Vivian smiled happily and blew out the candles before she wrote her last message for that day:

_Happy you liked it. Sleep well :) I wish you success for tomorrow. Feel free to call me anytime. I love you too!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the world needs more underwater farting.
> 
> I've got at least three more chapters ready, the next one won't come before 9th August and it's only getting kinkier.


	3. The empty Waggon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for every kudos! I never expected to receive so many in such a short time. Of course I feel insecure about this fic, but your reactions show me that a story like this is somehow wanted.
> 
> From this chapter on, I'm going to add seperate tags for each chapter because not every kink applies to everyone. Things are still quite harmless here. The tags for this chapter are in the end notes. You can read them if you want, or you can just see what happens. That's up to you.  
> I won't tag farting, eproc etc. because that's in every chapter.
> 
> Another thing I'd like to mention: I try to give both Dean and Vivian enough... "opportunities", but it's harder to write Dean because my own kinks apply to women only. I'm trying my best to make him the active part every now and then, like in this chapter, but I can already say that in most chapters, Vivian will do the kinky stuff, or even both of them.

A wonderful day was about to end.

Vivian and Dean had spent their day in another town: sightseeing, a visit at the local zoo and a picnic had been on their list. They had seen impressive things and were still amazed by the beauty of the city that was only two train hours away. Because they there was still enough time until their train would depart, they had dinner at a fast food restaurant by the train station.

Dean usually had a hard time deciding what he wanted to eat, so Vivian already waited at their table. She always ate less than her husband, naturally, she was smaller after all.

Finally he showed up with his tray and placed it in front of Vivian's. Her two cheeseburgers and small vanilla milkshake seemed ridiculous compared to Dean's three burgers with two patties each, accompanied by a maximum sized cola and an ice-cream with biscuits on top.

He didn't quite look like it, but his stomach seemed endless. Just like the amounts of gas it produced.

Dean sat down opposite of his wife and took a brief look around themselves. Their table was in a corner of the restaurant, only a few tables in their near were occupied. The restaurant was rather deserted on this time of the day.

"Wow, I'll never understand how you can eat so much at once", Vivian marveled.

"Well, an exciting day like today makes me very hungry", Dean answered and cleared his throat. "Phew, and thirsty as well. My mouth is all dry."

He took the drinking straw between his lips and greedily guzzled his cola. Vivian could hear him gulping and saw a little drip of the sweet liquid running down his chin.

"Ahh, that's better", he mumbled and put down the large cup, wiping his mouth afterwards. The huge amount of fizzy drink in his stomach made him feel bloated immediatly. Dean sensed a familiar bubbly feeling. When he placed a hand on his rumbling belly, Vivian quietly asked: "Are you okay?"

"Yes", Dean stated, "I just need to..." Then the pressure became so overwhelming that he couldn't finish his sentence. He opened his mouth wide and let out a liberating, guttural belch for three seconds straight. Although he had tried to hold himself back, his burp had been loud enough and could be heard at some of the other tables as well. Dean could feel their disgusted stare from behind and even heard a displeased moan from someone.

"Much better", he corrected and rubbed his stomach.

Vivian chuckled. It had been irritating to her when their relationship was still fresh, but then he had seen how bad Dean started to feel when he tried to hold his gas in. He would feel uncomfortable at first, but started to feel sick afterwards. When Vivian introduced him to her parents, Dean didn't want to blow it and did his best to contain himself. The big roast his parents-in-law had prepared didn't help him with that. Somewhen, his face turned pale and his hands started to shake. Vivian was actually concerned whether it was something serious, but he just had a hard time suppressing his gas and he felt like he was about to explode.

Since then, she knew that he wasn't messing around. Dean liked the fact that he was often feeling gassy, and of course Vivian liked it as well. It was their fetish, after all. She didn't contradict anymore when he passed gas, even if he did it in public every now and then. He did his best to behave himself, but sometimes he had to give in. Nobody guessed that it was Vivian's and Dean's secret pleasure. Even now, she was displeased because the table kept her from being closer. She loved it when her husband treated her badly during foreplay or sex. She loved herself some sexual humiliation from time to time, like her butt being spanked, but what she loved even more was when Dean belched directly into her face or farted in her direction. In her fantasy, he even farted onto her face, but it was a bit too extreme for her in reality. The smell was so incredibly bad that it made her gag. At least she was allowed to sit on his face and fart. Dean was always very greedy for it. Imagining it made Vivian wet. If she was lucky, maybe her husband was up for some fun as soon as they were home.

For now, both of them enjoyed their dinner thoroughly, a bit too much actually – with a look at her phone, Vivian realized they were late. As quickly as they could, they gobbled up their burgers, the milkshake and the ice-cream (Dean took half of his cola with him) and ran to the train platform, careful not to spill the drink. Dean could already feel his bowels churn from the running, mixing everything inside of his full stomach. At least they didn't miss their train. Just like the restaurant, the train was not crowded at all. Vivian and Dean were so lucky to even find a completely empty waggon. As soon as they sat down, the train departed. Because they were alone, they took four seats for themselves: Two seats opposite of the other two with a tiny table between. Of course the couple took the seats next to the window and placed their bags at the aisle.

Vivian happily smiled at her husband and he took a moment to appreciate her. The setting sun made her dark brown curls gleam reddish. He loved her full red lips, her hazel eyecolor and her D cup bust, accentuated by the tight light green shirt she wore that day.

What he loved even more was her soft, round ass which he of course couldn't see, sitting opposite of his wife, and the sounds that came out of it.

Speaking of which: The combination of meat, dairy food and fizzy cola sometimes ended "explosive", and Dean could already feel his bowels working.

"That was a lovely day", Vivian commented.

"Definitely", Dean confirmed, "Let's do that again somewhen. It's more relaxed if we go by train."

"...And if we don't forget the time." She chuckled.

"Even if, we could easily take the next train. But we're really lucky here. The last time I was alone in a waggon was at least ten years ago."

She drew circles on the table with her fingernail. "We could kiss."

With a grin on his face, he agreed: "We could. Let's not overdo it, in case a conductor passes by."

Vivian nodded and sat down on his husband's legs, her knees facing the aisle. They shared one long, passionate kiss and indulged in their love for a while.

"We can continue at home", she whispered afterwards.

"It's safer that way", Dean answered.

The rest of his drink leaped into Vivian's view. "May I have a bit of your cola?", she asked.

Dean was okay with it, so she removed the lid and the straw from the cup. She liked it better that way. Then she greedily guzzled the cola.

"I left some for you", Vivian explained, "I still have some water in my rucksack."

They continued kissing. While doing so, Dean grabbed her chubby belly and gently jiggled it, let go and massaged it with circular movements.

His reward followed promptly: Vivian moved away from his face, just one centimetre, and let out a bubbly eructation directly against his mouth.

The satisfied moan she made afterwards was almost hotter than the belch itself.

With a wide grin on her face, she stood up and sat down on her seat again.

Afterwards, the couple enjoyed the view outside as if nothing had happened. To kill the time, they had a bit of rather meaningless conversation, but it meant the world to them. Both knew how lucky they were, having a partner who even shared the same kinks.

In the meantime, Dean felt the pressure building up inside of him. The burger buns, patties, sauce, salad, ice cream and cola slowly fermented and created a portentous bloated feeling. Gas bubbles started to make their way through his bowels, so many that even Dean, who was used to a lot of gas, started to feel a bit unwell. He wasn't ready to release it yet and already yearned for the relief.

It took a few more minutes until it had reached its destination. When he was just about to rip one, Vivian asked: "Those lions in the zoo were impressive! What did you like the most about today?"

"Hold on for a second", Dean answered with a painful expression, "I just need to fart real quick."

"Wait a minute", Vivian said, "I can see the conductor coming. Grab your ticket."

He clenched his legs, but gave up quickly and shook his head. His lower abdomen felt heavily dilated and it took a lot of will power to keep his ass closed. "Can't hold this one in", he mumbled, lifted his rear from the seat a bit and let out a short fart that sounded like an explosion because of the extreme pressure. "Just one more..."

In the moment he farted for the second time, the door opened. Dean quickly sat down and already felt a bit better.

Maybe the conductor had heard it in the last moment before Dean had stopped – at least she gave him a suspicious look when she controlled his ticket. He and Vivian acted as unobtrusive as they could although they had the strong stench in their noses. It was so smelly that the conductor probably noticed as well, but she didn't say anything, checked the tickets and left the waggon.

"Dean", Vivian hissed at her husband, "Being thrown out of a train isn't worth the relief."

"Do you think she would have done that?", he wondered.

"She looked so stuffily, who knows? Maybe she didn't do anything because we are alone here and didn't molest other travellers."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't hold it. It felt like my ass was about to explode." Then he laughed heartily. "That smell was really good. We're going to have some fun on our way home."

"Nice!", Vivian rejoiced, "Maybe you can even save some until we're home..."

He said: "I can't promise that, but I'm so bloated it will take me a while until I get it all out. Oh, here comes another one..."

Dean leaned to one side.

_Psssshhhh..._

"Silent but deadly", he commented the soundless breeze that just creeped out of his ass.

"Definitely!", Vivian agreed as the foul stench hit her nose with its whole power.

A short while later, the train slowed down when it was about to stop at the next station.

"Hm, I hope we stay alone", Vivian said.

"I hope so as well", her husband replied, "Here's something big in the making. It would be a pity to let them out silently."

"Looks painful", she mentioned when she saw his strained expression, "Is it that bad?"

"I'm used to a lot, but this is...ah..."

In the moment the train stopped, Dean raised his ass from the seat once more, put a hand on his aching stomach and strained.

_Pffffrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrttttt..._

He farted slowly and rumbly, and most of all, loud and seven seconds long. The relief was heavenly, as if he dropped a gigantic load.

Vivian stared at him with eyes wide open and started to get wet. "Fuck", she whispered, "That was awesome."

Both of them flinched when a group of three tourists entered the waggon. They stared at the young men as they made their way through the aisle.

"God, I think someone just took a shit in here", one of them moaned. When they were next to Vivian and Dean, he looked at them, making them flinch once more. "Was that you?"

"Nope", Dean answered  quick-wittedly. “That dude just got off the train at this station.”

The tourists believed that, made some immature jokes about it, but unfortunately took their seats at the other end of the waggon. Then the train left the station and accelerated again.

To answer Vivian's questional look, Dean whispered: "They won't smell it over there. Only an elephant could fill a whole waggon with its farts."

"You can fart just as much", she joked with a suppressed voice and chuckled. "No, I understood what you mean. I don't think they will notice either. You just have to do it quietly."

She could see how he shifted his weight just a little, remained that way for a short time and sat back again.

"You mean like this?", he asked.

Vivian licked her lips. "Exactly."

"Got one more", Dean mumbled and leaned to one side once again. He inhaled, held his breath and tried to press out the gas. His wife loved the concerned look on his face when he strained like that.

_Brrrrrrrt!_

Both heard the muffled rumbling of his blast and chuckled, Vivian however coughed afterwards.

"Phew...that smell...almost eye-watering", she muttered, but the sound made her hornier anyway.

"I don't want to overdo it though. It might be a bit unpleasant to keep it in, but we want this to stay our secret, right?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right." Then she licked her lips. "The more you can contain yourself, the more you can give me as soon as we're home."

Dean kept his voice low when he said: "Exactly. I'll need to fart a few times because the pressure is kinda bad, but if it's for you, I'll do what I can."

Giggling quietly, Vivian agreed: "I'm sure you'll do. I love you."

"I love you too", he whispered. Both of them enjoyed the anticipation between them, the silent yearning for the pleasure they were about to have. The rest of their journey, they were mostly silent because the other men in the waggon didn't leave earlier than Vivian and Dean themselves did.

However, the rest of the evening wouldn't be as silent and innocent as they acted in this moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: burping, shameless, in public.
> 
> If you're ready, I'll be going to add scat chapters from the next update on. It might take me a while (to find the courage?), and I will tag it so you can skip if scat is too much for you.  
> Plus, sexual humiliation was already mentioned. I'm thinking about adding it in future chapters, but I'll see what I'll make of this idea.  
> I already mentioned that input is always appreciated, anon comments are enabled.


	4. Late Night Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know why my hit count is so incredibly high? The eproc stories I usually read don't have half as much hits, but have been up for many months already! I'm seriously curious, where do all of my readers come from? I'm writing for a niche, after all.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the following post: https://imaginedingledongs.tumblr.com/post/159902249667/imagine-reading-late-at-night-when-your-fc-walks  
> I changed it a bit, but it's where I got the idea from. If you check the link first, you pretty much know what happens – decide for yourself if and when you want to check it.  
> The tags for this chapter are in the end notes. You can read if if you want to know what awaits you, I recommend to do so if there are kinks you really don't want to read about. Otherwise, you can just read the chapter and see what happens.

On this evening, Dean was alone in the home office. He and Vivian had their computers and folders in this rather small room. His desk was opposite of the door while Vivian's stuff was right next to the entrance. She was in bed already, it was almost midnight, but Dean had a quite exciting day and he hadn't been tired yet. Until then, he played a simulation game, untypical for him, but he enjoyed it from time to time when he wanted to relax. Slowly he started to feel a little weary, and Dean planned to play just a few minutes longer.

When he finished the thought, he heard the door behind him. Dean turned his chair around.

"Darling", he said, "Couldn't you sl--"

He stopped his sentence. Vivian's expressionless face with half-opened eyes told him everything he needed to know.

She was sleepwalking.

Dean knew she had done it every now and then, but in the many years they lived together, he had only noticed it twice. It was an extremely rare case, still they usually kept the bedroom locked so Vivian couldn't get out because she had once hurt herself in this state. That night, Dean hadn't done so, he would have locked the door after he went to the bedroom. Of course neither of them expected this coincidence.

She looked cute in her creamy white nightdress with the cat pattern print, but that didn't matter. Dean turned off the sound, the light was already dim, luckily. Vivian had told him what was important when he saw her sleepwalking: He needed to guard her back into bed without waking her. At least he should try to do so.

She made two tiny steps, watched by her husband who waited for an opportunity to lead her into a different direction.

While he already stood up, slowly so he wouldn't make a sound, he stopped when Vivian suddenly lifted her nightdress.

With growing confusion, Dean wondered what was going on in Vivian's sleeping mind. For a moment, she just stood there, the soft fabric in her hands, revealing everything below her waist. For a few seconds, Dean stared at her vulva, the cute little slit in its middle and he felt the urge to kiss it.

No matter how nice the view was, he had no nerves to stare at his sleeping wife. Suddenly, she sat down. Dean made a little jump to catch her because he was sure she would fall and hurt herself. Against his expectation, she landed unharmed, but she didn't sit on a chair.

It was Vivian's paper bin.

An annoyed moan crawled out of Dean's throat. How was he going to get her off of that without waking her? If he just grabbed her in order to pull her up, she would have noticed. Vivian had explained that she only wanted to be woken in an emergency, but never if she wasn't about to harm herself. Remembering those words, Dean decided that he had no other choice than to wait until she stood up again.

Vivian had emptied her paper bin in the morning, but Dean wondered what she was up to now. He watched her sitting there and could see her naked buttcheeks through the semi-transparent white plastic.

Suddenly, he froze, and a cold shiver of silent terror ran down his spine. She sat there, exposed...was she going to...?

A hissing, flowing sound cut his thought. First, it sounded hard when the stream hit the plastic, then it became softer when the puddle was bigger. Dean just stared at Vivian while she seriously urinated into her paper bin. He already started to wonder if he should tell her in the morning. As far as he knew, she had never done anything like that before.

Through the wall of the bin, he could see how it filled, and there was more to come. While she was still at it, she suddenly started to strain, as if she tried to press something out.

If he hadn't been horrified, he was now. That she peed into the bin was weird enough, he didn't need anything else inside of there.

She let out a hard-sounding, squeaking fart and sighed in relief. Her husband, however, couldn't relax yet. He heard Vivian's stomach rumbling quietly. Obviously, she wasn't done yet.

Vivian grumbled a bit and leaned forward.

_Pffffrrrrt!_

She farted once more, much louder this time, and Dean caught himself licking his lips, although he wanted to slap himself for it. It was a nice sound, and he would have loved to hear it once more.

He noticed that she was done emptying her bladder, and guessing from the amount of yellow liquid in the bin, Dean assumed it had been quite full. Her pussy was dripping with urine, the little drops falling down were the only sound that could be heard for a moment.

Once again, Vivian strained. With her lips crimped, she looked cute somehow and Dean already waited for her next blast.

Not this time.

Something fell into the puddle. For a short moment, Dean wondered if this actually happened, but while he did so, a second lump of Vivian's waste fell down. Drips of urine splashed against the walls of the paper bin due to the impact.

The room filled with the smell of Vivian's needs. First, the faint salty smell of urine, then it mixed with the strong stench of shit. Dean wasn't so fond of it – they had never tried scat play before and it didn't smell nearly as good as her farts.

As if she read his thoughts, Vivian farted. She didn't need to force it, it just came out, and it was a long, deep, rumbly one, one of those Dean would have paid for to feel it on his tongue. Against his will, he started to feel his boner growing.

A long, smooth log slid out of her ass. Dean could see it dangling in the air, only blurry due to the semi-transparent paper bin. Vivian pinched it off, and it fell into the bin with a muffled impact.

Then she reached up and laid a hand onto her desk. With sliding movements, she seemed as if she was looking for something. Fortunately, Dean acted quick enough and laid a paper tissue into her reach. He feared she would grab an important document in order to clean herself. Vivian found it, stood up and dabbed her pussy dry with sluggish movements. After she threw it into the bin, her fingers looked for more paper on the desk. Once again, Dean handed her a tissue (he always had a box on his desk). With this one, Vivian reached between her buttcheeks and slowly wiped upwards a few times, but probably not quite thoroughly because she was sleeping, after all.

As is nothing happened, she let her nightdress fall down, threw the second paper into the bin also and staggered out of the room.

Still shocked, her husband hurried after her, just to see she found the bed by herself. Much to his own discomfort, Dean had to admit he even liked what he saw, although if he was torn between disgust (because he would have to clean it up) and amazement. Voyeurism had always been one of his weaknesses, still he had never played with the thought of trying it out in real life. After all, he respected Vivian too much as if he could watch her without her knowing.

Vivian had left the door to the bedroom open and entered it with slow steps. Luckily, Dean didn't have to guide her, she fell into bed all by herself. As carefully as he could, Dean covered her with the blanket she simply ignored. She kept on sleeping like an angel, not an innocent one, but Dean didn't even want to have one of those.

Only when he saw the soiled paper bin, Dean realized what had actually happened. The rank smell was literally breathtaking and he commenced staring at Vivian's leavings – two tiny brown lumps and one amazingly long log of fecal matter in a yellow puddle, together with two used paper tissues.

He started to wonder if he would watch her again when she relieved herself. As strange as it was, there was something appealing about it, although he felt guilty somehow for watching her in this situation.

Because it wouldn't disappear itself, Dean grabbed the bin (the rim was still warm) and emptied it into the toilet. Hoping that the smell would vanish, he disinfected it a few times. Of course he wanted to throw it away, but Vivian would have noticed. There was no plausible excuse he could think of.

In the end, he put it into its place and opened a window while he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

Later when he went to bed, Vivian mumbled meaningless words in her sleep. Dean hadn't decided yet if he wanted to tell her, but probably he wouldn't. Maybe later, in some weeks. Probably she wouldn't feel so embarressed about it anymore.

 

 

The next morning, while Dean was having breakfast, Vivian came in. Her work started later than his, so she slept longer. She had a bowl of cereal with her, like always, and sat down opposite of her husband. It was obvious that she was still tired – her eyes seemed smaller and the circles around them were darker.

"Good morning, dear", he greeted, then he asked: "Did you sleep well?" Naturally, he couldn't stop thinking about last night's incident.

"Good morning. Oh, I slept well, but..." Scratching her head, she explained: "I had one of those weird toilet dreams. That's something new. I'm still a bit confused. It felt so real, when I woke up I feared I might have let go without noticing. Luckily, nothing happened. Phew! How was your night?"

"It...was..." For the blink of an eye, Dean wondered if he really wouldn't want to admit what happened. "...normal."

"Glad to hear that." Vivian nodded. "Let's get ready for another day, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: voyeurism, sleep, watersports!, scat!! 
> 
> I love voyeurism and all of the next chapters will contain voyeurism in public. There are several chapters that I can upload next. How about a shopping trip that goes terribly wrong? Or a walk in nature? Also, I'm re-writing the teaser, but this time Vivian gives Dean what he wants.  
> I'd still be happy about input and / or suggestions. See you somewhen in September~


	5. Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long! I couldn't write for a while due to an injury. This chapter is a bit different than the ones before, you can check the chapter tags in the end notes if you want to know beforehand.  
> Once again, I found inspiration on imaginedingledongs: https://imaginedingledongs.tumblr.com/post/151505071107/imaginesinfully-imagine-yourself-and-your-fc-in I love this blog, it's awesome!

Trees and hills flew by at 180 km/h while the sun heated up the asphalt with its relentless power. The air conditioning was already on, but Dean was still sweating a bit. Nevertheless, he and Vivian were happy and relaxed. They were on their way home from holiday, one week at the beach, their hotel had been superb, everything was wonderful. If Dean could keep driving like this, they would need another four hours to get home. The highway was mostly free, at least he could get through without any bigger problems.

Vivian on the passenger seat was joyful as well, especially full, just like her husband. Because they had departed in the morning, they had stopped at a fast food restaurant at the highway to have lunch. Two king sized cups of sparkling water still stood in the cup holders between their seats. Vivian's was already empty - the heat made her thirsty. Luckily, they had packed enough water bottles for their way.

Like she always did, she had her handbag on her legs with all of that stuff Dean didn't need: lipstick, powder, a brush, eye drops, mouth spray and more. She watched some cat videos on her phone and giggled.

When she raised her head from the display, she saw a sign for the next pull-in in seven kilometres.

"Oh, would you mind if we stop there?", she asked.

"Why didn't you go when we were at the restaurant?"

She pointed at the empty water cup and pouted a bit. "I didn't need to go, but I drank a lot in the meantime. Furthermore, that's none of your business anyhow. I don't like those cold dirty highway restrooms as well."

"Okay, okay, no need to be mad. We'll stop there."

"Thanks." She commenced to watch some more videos to kill time.

Dean hummed to the melody in the radio, a rock song, one of his favorites. His voice became quieter when the cars in front of him slowed down. It was still okay for a minute or two, but then they switched their warning sign on.

"Oh, nice", Dean growled. He pulled his car to the right, just in case an ambulance needed to get through.

Then they came to a standstill. The road was blocked, cars and trucks surrounded Dean and Vivian to every side on every lane.

"Can you see anything?", Vivian wanted to know.

"Wait, I'll check it." After he stopped the engine, he got out of the car. With one hand on his forehead to block the sun, he looked around, but sat back down quickly.

"Although I have a good view because we're on a hill, I can't see what happened. The line is too long, nobody's moving. I guess we'll be stuck here for a while."

"Tsk, great." Vivian took a sip out of the bottle she kept between her feet. "And now?"

Dean drank a bit out of his cup and answered: "No idea. Do you want to read a book? I'll get it out of your suitcase if you want."

"Not really. Let's just wait, maybe it's nothing serious after all."

Although he had doubts, there was nothing he could do anyway, so he just leaned back in his seat.

Seconds turned into minutes, but nothing happened. With impatient fingers, Dean tapped a rhythm on the outside of the door. His window was down.

Vivian tried to distract him (and herself) with chatting about mostly meaningless things, stuff that she read about or what her friends were up to the next weekend.

"You know what?", Dean said after thirty minutes, "Why don't we go through the photos of this week again? We had such a good time, come on." He grabbed his phone. It seemed like a good idea to Vivian, so she looked at it again. They had taken photos of pretty much everything: Starting from their hotel room, the breakfast, the look out of the window, the town and the sights and of course the beach and the sea.

Inbetween, there was a video Dean had taken at the beach. He started it and it made him want to turn the car and go back to the sea again. It was so lively, he thought he could even smell the salt water. They glimpsed the sunshine and the wet sand, the gently soughing waves...

Next to him, Dean could see that Vivian clenched her legs.

Dean paused the video and asked: "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I can't take those water sounds right now. I need to pee so badly."

"You can go behind the crash barrier."

"And present my bare ass to everyone? No thanks."

"But that's pretty much the only choice you have", Dean objected.

"No!", Vivian denied, "I won't do that, it's much too embarrassing!"

He shrugged his shoulders and fell silent. Vivian was more and more annoyed by the situation. As if the pinching between her legs wasn't bad enough, the burgers felt like a heavy stone in her stomach, making it gurgle and rumble.

Her will to sit it through was strong, but time seemed to slow down. Every minute was an eternity. Somewhen she feared that her bladder might win this time. They had been stuck in the traffic jam for over two hours now, and every little movement almost caused her pain. She felt like a balloon – a desperate, wincing, slightly trembling balloon.

At some point, Vivian decided to give in, at least to her growling belly. She bit her lips and clenched her legs even more, careful not to lose control over her throbbing bladder, and pressed an airy fart into her seat.

"Vivian, just go, damn it", Dean whispered, trying to avoid the attention of the people around them, who had their windows open as well.

"I said no...ungh..." _Brrppp..._ she let out another trumpeting blast, much louder than the first one.

As quickly as he could, Dean closed the window, hoping that nobody heard or smelled it.

She immediatly decided to let it be, because she was sure to lose control over her bladder if she tried it again. One single drip already escaped when she strained, making the situation even more mortifying than it already was.

Not knowing how close she actually was, Dean growled: "I mean it, I'll go berserk if you pee on your seat."

She didn't answer because she was too busy wondering if her urge to relieve herself had ever been so bad. When Dean saw her squirming, kneading her hands in front of her crotch to distract herself from the furious throbbing between her legs, he understood that it was clearly wrong to threaten her like that.

"Why don't you..." He pondered about how he should put it. "...Why don't you use that cup from the restaurant?", he asked mildly.

"What?", she answered with widened eyes.

"I don't think the others could see it. Even if, that would just be a few, nothing compared to how many would see it if you did it outside."

"By now, I'm at a point where I can't even care about that anymore." Her voice was shaking when she removed the lid of her cup. "But don't look!"

"I won't. I'll...just look at the clutch."

As unobtrusively as she could, Vivian loosened her seat belt and sat on the edge of the seat so she would be able to hold the cup underneath herself. Her movements were slow – she supposed she could burst at any second. It even hurt, it made her want to cry out of pure desperation. Although she and Dean shared everything, no matter how private is was, she wasn't in the mood to reveal herself like this, because it didn't happen out of her free will. She was forced to urinate into an empty cup, just because it was a little less embarrassing than wetting herself.

With trembling hands, Vivian pulled up her dress so it would just be enough to cover her private parts from above. Then she took off her panties and let them fall down onto the dirty mat, but an accident would have been much harder to clean.

It scared her to spread her legs – it became better when the cup was in place. Knowing that she could let go made her sigh, even if she didn't even do anything yet.

At least Vivian had planned to let go. Somehow it didn't work. Her heart was beating out of her chest already. By now, her legs and hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Damn it...I can't", she mumbled nervously, her cheeks heavily blushed. Once again, her desperation level rose. After all, she had been expecting to finally let go, it was devastating to hold on any longer.

Dean suddenly asked her: "May I help you? Your hands are shaking, you could hardly hold that cup in place..."

"A-Are you sure?"

"We are _married_. I'm not some immature friend who would laugh at you or anything." He took the cup out of Vivian's hand and held it steadily. "See? It's impossible to spill it."

"If you say so", she stammered, and sighed. "Phew, it's not easy."

"I know." Dean reassuringly stroked her back with his free hand. "You will feel better. Just trust me and relax."

His words calmed Vivian down, enough to finally give in to her bladder. They heard a trickling sound when the first drips hit the bottom of the cup. It became a stronger flow quickly, and Vivian was in heaven. She moaned out of pure satisfaction when the knot between her legs finally loosened, and she had no nerves to still feel ashamed.

With growing amazement, Dean noticed how warm and heavy the cup became, and how quickly it filled. The flowing was clearly audible. It was a weird situation, even for them, but he was happy to help.

He had no idea how long Vivian needed, but it felt like at least one minute the stream faded to a few single drips and then stopped.

She threw her head against the headrest, moaned once more while shivers ran down her spine. "Phew, thank you so much. That was so incredibly relieving."

"Yep, I can see that. Look how much you were holding in!" Indeed, the king sized cup was almost completely full with light yellow urine. It smelled a little, but it was bearable.

"I was afraid it would overflow!", Dean added.

"Oh dear, I didn't know my bladder can hold so much. I promise I'll learn from this because I really wouldn't want to have an 'accident'."

"Mhm", he made and put the full, warm cup back into its holder. When he looked back at the street, he noticed that the cars in the distance started to move.

"Really?", Vivian wondered, "We can travel on **now**?"

Her husband shrugged his shoulders. "After all, it's just going slow. Who knows if you would have made it?"

"You're right. I doubt it somehow. Anyway, we still need to stop at the restroom...we need to get rid of this cup."

They still needed ten minutes to get there. Vivian hated the cold, metal and often dirty toilet bowls of highway restrooms, so she was even a bit glad to some point that she only needed to empty the cup into it. Looking back, it wasn't even so bad to relieve herself inside of the car.

If she ever got into the same situation again, she wouldn't hesitate and spare herself a lot of desperation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Omorashi!!, Watersports!, desperation, in public (kinda), a bit of humilation, almost no eproc this time
> 
> I wanted to try omorashi and it was interesting to write. I hope I could capture how it feels: I tried to describe body language, thoughts, fear.  
> Also, I even thought about re-writing this chapter with a bonus accident (not the cup, the traffic goes on but it happens on the last metres before the restroom). If someone wants to read it, I'll give it a go, but I don't know how many of my readers are into omo. 
> 
> On the next chapter, I'll go back to eproc because I suppose that's what most of you are here for. Might contain burping, watersports and scat again.


	6. Shameless Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it took me so long.
> 
> So this is probably the sickest chapter so far? Check out the tags in the end notes.

On a sunny Saturday in spring, Dean and Vivian went shopping at the local mall. Both of them needed new clothes for the upcoming summer, Vivian also wanted to buy perfume, jewelry and makeup.

"How do you like this one?"

Her husband's voice made Vivian look up from a rack she was just looking through. He held up a light purple blouse with ruffled sleeves. In his other hand, he held the pile of clothes they had already chosen for him and two skirts Vivian would buy.

"Oh, it looks cute", she stated, "I'll pick one more, then I'll try it on."

She proceeded to look out for another shirt that could look good on her, but her rumbling stomach distracted her. The grilled sausage with french fries which had been Vivian's quick lunch made her feel bloated. Vivian rubbed her belly unobtrusively and continued her search. Shortly after, a blue top with white dots caught her attention. It would look cute to her new skirts and she decided to try it.

While Vivian went into the changing room and closed the curtain behind her, the portentous rumbling grew louder. She got rid of her shoes, jeans and her shirt when suddenly a cramp attacked her. Careful not to whine out in pain, she gently rubbed her stomach. An overwhelming urge to fart made her heart race. Her changing room was the only one that hadn't been occupied – right and left of her were other people who would hear if she ripped one. On the other hand, she wouldn't be able to hold it in very long. If she wouldn't get rid of her gas, it surely would slip out as soon as she bent over.

Vivian's only choice was to let it out quietly. Only in her underwear, she sat down on the tiny bench and shifted her weight to one side. With one hand, she spread her asscheeks. Then she held her breath and relaxed. A huge amount of warm gas creeped out of her hole for five seconds straight. Vivian exhaled in relief, just to breath in the rich, earthy smell of her fart. The cramp was gone and a pleasant empty feeling took its place. Although she had managed to fart silently, she knew very well that the people in the other changing rooms could possibly smell it, but it was a risk she was willing to take. A few seconds later, she could hear a woman sniff in a suspicious way. Surely she wouldn't know where the smell came from because it might have been somebody from another changing room. As if nothing happened, Vivian tried the clothes on. Everything fitted, although the skirts were a little too tight due to her bloated stomach. She knew it would be better when she got rid of her gas.

"How was it?", Dean wanted to know when his wife came out again.

_Very relieving_ , she wanted to answer, but of course he didn't know what she had done in there. "I'll take all four pieces", Vivian then stated. "Did you find anything else? If not, let's pay."

"No, that's enough for me. Before we go to the drugstore, we'll make a quick stop at the car and store our clothes in the trunk."

Luckily, the line in front of the checkout wasn't very long. Once again, Vivian felt the urge to relieve herself, but this time she had to hold it in. Without the walls around her, it was nearly impossible to hide a fart. Five minutes later, they finally left the store. Their car was parked on the roof and they had to take the elevator in order to get there. Vivian forcefully clenched her buttcheeks while she waited for the doors to open. When they got into the elevator, she immediatly pushed the button so nobody else could enter.

"Hey, why are you doing this?", Dean wanted to know after the doors had closed, "There were probably more people who want to go to the parking lot."

Instead of giving an answer, Vivian grabbed the handrail and stretched out her ass in his direction.

_Brrrrrrrpppp._

She let out a bubbly fart, stretched her back and groaned to release a second one, shorter this time.

"Because I was holding those in", she explained. Her husband laughed and playfully slapped her ass. "This smell is just what I need to be cheered up in the middle of an exhausting shopping tour. Got some more?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure there's more to come. I'm super bloated since we had this quick lunch."  
"If it's too bad, we can go home and continue this another time", Dean offered, honestly concerned.

Vivian shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll visit the restroom and let it out before we go into the drugstore."

_Pling!_ The elevator doors opened silently. Their car was parked one hundred metres across the parking lot. On the way, another portion of gas made its way to Vivian's exit. She planned to fart while they packed the car, but unfortunately another family just did the same right next to them (without the farting, though). Dean opened the trunk and placed the bags inside.

"Okay", he then said. "Let's go--"

"Wait", Vivian interrupted him. The pressure became so bad that she opened the car, jumped onto the passenger seat and shut the door.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she released another long fart that was muffled by the seat.

Seconds later, Dean entered the car also. The arousing smell of his wife's farts welcomed him on the driver's seat.

"Hi", he said with a smirk.

"Hi", she replied, strained and farted once again. He breathed in deeply. A room couldn't be small enough when Vivian broke wind.

"Phew, I'm thirsty. The air is quite dry in that mall. Would you please hand me your water bottle?", Dean requested.

Vivian nodded and fetched the bottle out of her handbag.

"Thanks", he said, and they shared a kiss. Vivian didn't move away when Dean greedily drank half of the bottle at once. Once again, he kissed his wife, just to loudly belch into her face afterwards for almost ten seconds straight. She laughed out.

"Wow, that was almost gross!", she praised him after smelling the remnants of her husband's lunch. "Give me the bottle, I'm thirsty as well."

Vivian took a few sips at a quick pace and closed the bottle with a quiet "aahhh".

"Wait for it", she said and rubbed her belly. The result wasn't half as impressive as the one Dean had just produced, but it was good enough. She burped three times in a row, shortly, but so loud that the car almost seemed to vibrate. The lovers laughed together and kissed more. A little break like this was appreciated by both of them.

During their last kiss, Vivian's bowels called out for attention even more urgent than before. A familiar heavy feeling in her ass made her clench her legs.

Dean could feel that she flinched. "Are you okay?", he asked when their lips parted.

Vivian put a hand on her stomach and was a bit shy about saying it bluntly. In the end, she decided to just give him the facts.

"I need to use the restroom. It's quite urgent", she mumbled.

They didn't want to waste more time, so they left the car and headed for the elevator once again. This time, they weren't as lucky as before: four people entered the cabin right before them. Vivian had considered to wait for the next one, but she didn't dare, so they joined.

The doors closed. Nobody said a word on the short trip downwards. Dean held Vivian's hand and noticed that she inconspicuously shifted her weight to one leg. Knowing what she was about to do, he wanted to chuckle, but that would have been too suspicious.

For one second or two, Vivian pondered whether she should do it or not. She felt confident, and the elevator only needed a few seconds, so she decided to do it before it was too late. The opportunity was too tempting to let it pass.

She shifted her weight onto one leg, held her breath and farted without a sound. It smelled disgusting, even Dean was impressed. A man who stood directly behind Vivian coughed and covered his nose. From the corner of her eye, she could see that one of the strangers shook her head, obviously revolted by the smell and Vivian's behavior.

_Pling!_ The doors opened, and Dean and Vivian rushed out.

"That was awesome", he whispered to her.

His wife blushed, but didn't answer. Her fart was almost too relieving and increased her urge to empty herself to an extreme level.

The restrooms were situated in the center of the mall, but a fifty metre long corridor made it feel more secluded. Naturally, it was far less crowded compared to the mall itself.

Dean didn't have to go, so he waited in front of the womens' restroom.

"Have fun", he said.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have", Vivian replied and winked at him. Then she closed the door behind her, leaving Dean alone.

He sighed and tried to imagine what his wife would do in there. Certainly the smell of her waste wasn't something he was too keen on, but he loved when she farted into the toilet bowl because it echoed so nicely. She did it every now and then while she was peeing. Still, nothing could beat the feeling of Vivian's vibrating butt on his body. Dean could feel his boner growing just by thinking of it.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Vivian? That was quick", he wondered.

Without giving an answer, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. It happened so quick that he couldn't fight back. One second, he was in the hallway, the next second he was in the womens' restroom. Dean covered his mouth in shock. What if somebody saw him?

His wife relentlessly pulled him further. The first room contained sinks, the stalls were situated in another secluded corridor, seven or eight in a row. He couldn't count them when they rushed to the last stall.

Vivian pushed him in, entered and locked the door. They were all alone. Dean had seen that all the doors had been open. Nobody was washing their hands either.

"What on earth are you doing?", he whispered in shock.

"What do you think?", she whispered back and unzipped her jeans. Pulling it down, she presented her bare ass to Dean. "I want you to watch while I do it. Don't you pretend you aren't turned on."

"Of course I am", he admitted, "I mean, that's hot, but what if..."

The door opened. Dean covered his mouth again, careful not to make the slightest sound. Vivian gave him a perverted smile, then she sat down on the bowl.

They could hear that the other woman now occupied a stall somewhere in the middle, not the one right next to them, but of course she would be an unintended listener of Vivian's upcoming deed.

Vivian spread her legs and showed her husband what he loved: Her smooth pink pussy lips and her soft, round butt.

She sighed, then closed her eyes and strained.

_Pfffffrrrt!_

A short, wet fart escaped her backside, but it was three times louder as it reverberated in the toilet bowl.

"Ahhh", she made and leaned back a bit. Dean wondered what their listener was thinking. Was she disgusted, or even aroused as well? Or maybe she didn't care at all. They were in a restroom, after all. They could hear her urinating and ripping off toilet paper.

It was also Vivian's next need. A powerful stream flowed out between her legs. Because her cramps and bloatedness had taken all of her attention, she hadn't noticed how full her bladder had been. While she yellowed the water beneath her, she could already feel her waste poking her exit. Through the curtain of her still flowing urine, Dean could see a ball of brown matter slowly creeping out. The smells mixed together – first the urine, then the stench of her shit, which smelled similar to her farts, but less pleasant though.

In the other stall, the toilet was flushed and the door was opened.

The first lump plopped into the bowl and was immediatly followed by a second one. At least Vivian's bladder was empty now, making her feel a lot better already. With growing amazement, Dean watched her pushing the second lump out. With another extremely loud and powerful fart, Vivian metaphorically said goodbye to their listener, who just turned the sink off and left them alone once again.

Dean sighed. "You know this can get me into trouble, right?"

She denied: "Bullshit. I'll check if anyone is around, then I'll get you out of here. And furthermore, we...oh wait, hold on." She bounced her butt onto the seat, up and down, as if she was forcing something to come out. With an annoyed sigh, she strained and grabbed her knees, but nothing happened. Finally, a high-pitched fart spurted out, so loud that the bowl seemed to vibrate. "Ohh boy", she called out, "That was a good one. Anyway, what I wanted to say, we won't lose time washing our hands. I have that disinfecting gel in my handbag, that has to be enough."

Dean greedily breathed her fart in and enjoyed it thoroughly. As long as nobody could see them, he could as well enjoy the show. His blood flew down into his dick. He didn't know that it would arouse him so much to see his wife emptying herself in front of him. Shitting was the last little fortress of privacy they usually granted each other, but he wondered whether he would watch her doing the same at home.

After holding it in much too long, a thick log slid out of Vivian's butt at last. It was at least half as thick as Dean's wrist. She pushed out centimetre after centimetre. The smooth log, so long that it almost touched the bowl, dangled in the air before Vivian finally pushed the last bit out and it fell into the toilet with a muffled sound. Pleasant shivers ran down her spine as a warm feeling of complete emptiness replaced the knot in her bowels. No cramps, no embarressment. All of it was either lingering in the air or lying in the toilet beneath her. She felt so light and relieved, and it made her horny that her husband had watched her. Usually, he was the one with the sicker mind, but even he was blushing. Vivian was proud to impress him.

"Did you enjoy that?", she asked and moaned a little.

"Yes, that was indeed hot", he whispered.

"But we're not done here..." She stood up and presented her work to Dean one last time. He glimpsed her chunky clumps and the gigantic log in the light yellow water. Vivian flushed the toilet, she feared that she might clog it if she flushed it all at once. Afterwards, she took some toilet paper and dabbed her pussy dry. She let Dean watch as she removed every residue from her ass, slowly, so he could stare at her asscheeks longer.

When she was done, she flushed again, and was just about to pull up her jeans as another woman entered the restroom. Vivian and Dean grinned at each other. Because they were all done, it was now up to them to listen. The stranger was walking quick and entered the first stall. Obviously it was more than urgent. They could hear her fumbling around with her belt, then quickly plopping down on the bowl. She released an incredibly loud stream of urine, and so much of it that Vivian wondered whether that was a human or a horse because she lasted for at least thirty seconds at full power. Much to the couple's joy, their guest released a juicy fart into the bowl. Dean bit his lip. This whole forbidden situation made him hornier than he had expected, but he also wanted to get out. It might have been suspicious to stay in one stall for so long. Unfortunately, the show was shorter than they hoped for. After two more short farts, the urine stopped dripping as well. Her toilet flushed, and one minute later, Vivian and Dean were alone once again in that strange situation...but at least they were in it together.

"Okay", Vivian said quietly, "I'll look out if there's anybody in the near. If you hear me whistle, hurry up and follow me. If not, I will come back."

Dean nodded. Much to their luck, there was nobody around. Vivian whistled and Dean ran out of the restroom as quickly as he could.

He felt relieved as if he was the one who took a shit. With a throbbing erection in his jeans, he grabbed Vivian's hand on the hallway.

"About the other stuff you wanted to buy...can you do that another time?"

"Hey..." She grinned. "That means you want to change our plans?"  
"Yes, it does. That was almost as good as foreplay, so I'd say we get out of here."

"Mmmh, sure. We can come back another time."  
And so they went to their car, this time without farting into the elevator, and drove home to enjoy their love. They would never forget that story. It was something they could laugh about everytime they remembered it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: this contains pretty much everything and in a completely shameless way, voyeurism, in public, burping, watersports!, scat!!!
> 
> My next update will probably be in Jan. 2018. Merry christmas to all of you.


	7. Some time ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian's day was tough. When she relaxes in the shower, she remembers something that happened one time when she spent an evening with Dean.

After a long hard day of work, Vivian was glad to finally relax at home.

She had to work overtime that afternoon, not pleasant, but it had been absolutely necessary. Even worse, she had missed to say Dean goodbye. Usually, she should have seen him before he went off to watch football with some of his friends. That way, they had only talked on the phone for a few minutes while Vivian was on the tram.

Dean had promised to leave a plate of noodles in the microwave. His wife loved the rich, thick cheese sauce he used to prepare. There hadn't been much time to eat properly. Vivian unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. Behind the doors of other apartments, she heard the clinkering sound of tableware. It was indeed time for dinner. Her stomach couldn't wait anymore and unleashed a thunderous, ungodly loud growling, so awful that Vivian felt like she would starve instantly. She hoped her neighbors hadn't heard it. Now she rushed to her apartment even quicker, eager to finally enjoy peace and quiet.

It was indeed quiet when she arrived – Dean had left a while ago already. Because she didn't care, she kicked her sneakers into a corner and threw her clothes onto the bed. After dinner, she needed a shower, so she could as well be naked already.

As strange as it seemed to Vivian herself, she was even a bit happy about being alone. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating and felt morose from all the stress, maybe it was better if she took some time for herself before Dean came home. When she glanced herself in the mirror, she thought she looked really slobby, but her husband would still have loved and praised her.

Finally it was time to do something against her noisy stomach. With wobbly legs, Vivian shambled into the kitchen, scratching her sweaty pussy on the way. Of course Dean had kept his promise; a big plate full of creamy cheese noodles waited to be eaten. Although it had been nice of him to keep it in the microwave, Vivian gobbled it cold as it was, not even taking her time to sit down. Normally, she would heat it up, sit down and take her time, but after a day like this, she just wanted to stop the hunger. It was almost a pity because her husband cooked it for her, but she would make it up with something he loved, like lasagna or goulash.

There she was, naked, disheveled hair, smudgy make-up, devouring a huge portion of greasy food in no time.

If Dean would have seen her like that, he would have called her a goddess, praising her appetite, her healthy complexion and her curves.

Vivian couldn't have cared less about the dishwasher. Later that evening, she would take care of it...or tomorrow.

Sighing silently, she patted her stuffed belly with gentle movements.

"Ahhh, that was good... _urrrp!_ " A tiny burp escaped her, and Vivian guessed that more would follow. Surely she swallowed some air without being aware of it. Dean did it all the time, she had told him to eat slowly countless times, but it was useless.

Now she felt much better already, she started to relax and wasn't so weak anymore. Eventually she went to the bathroom and undid her ponytail that had protected her neck from the heat. While she waited for the water to become hot, Vivian hummed a melody to herself. Her stomach played its own melody, working hard to digest the creamy noodles. It growled and rumbled, but it felt very pleasant.

Some seconds later, Vivian stepped into the spray and closed the doors. The hot water made her forget work almost immediatly. Whatever she had to deal with at work was far away. Blissful warmth and steam wrapped her into a coccoon of peace.

It took her some time before she actually washed her hair. First, she just stood under the shower head and enjoyed. Vivian relaxed, and obviously her stomach did as well. It gave free some of the swallowed air, resulting in a loud, drawn-out belch that echoed in the small room. She moaned in relief, though she also remembered there was some more pressure she wanted to remove. Since lunch, Vivian hadn't been able to use the toilet, she just hadn't been able to leave her desk. When she came home, her hunger was worse and she sometimes peed in the shower anyway. The hot shower made it easy for her to let go. She heard the splashing sound on the ground even over the loud shower. Her powerful stream lasted much longer than she usually needed, and shivers ran down her spine when the feeling of extreme urge started to fade away.

"Oh yes!", Vivian rejoiced in pleasure. If anyone heard her, they could as well think that she was moaning out of sexual stimulation although she was just relieving herself. Vivian however knew that those two things could actually feel similar.

The golden spray became weaker and left her pussy dripping from single drops of urine.

"Phew", she made and started shampooing her long, brown hair. In the meantime, she let out another rumbling burp that made her feel much lighter.

Shortly after, Vivian belched even louder; it sounded guttural and deep. Her bloated stomach already was better and Vivian sighed happily because it felt wonderful to burp unrestrainedly. Usually, she tried to suppress it in Dean's near – she was actually quite shy about burping and farting as long as she wasn't trying to turn him on. He, however, had no nerve to take himself back when he needed to relieve pressure. Vivian remembered something that happened some months ago...

 

* * *

 

 

They had been at the cinema for the first time for years. Normally, Dean and Vivian avoided cinemas because they rather watched movies at home, where nobody could throw popcorn. Also, they were a bit too stingy to go to the cinema all that often. This time, the anticipation won and they wanted to see that movie before it came out on DVD. It was a sci-fi movie, Dean's favorite genre. Vivian had heard there would be a romance as well, so she joined him although she wasn't very keen on sci-fi.

Of course they bought snacks and drinks. Vivian had asked Dean if he was sure about his cola – she knew that he couldn't drink some without burping. However, he turned down her objection. The inevitable happened: When the movie started and the title appeared on the screen, Dean opened his mouth wide and released an unrestrained, hard-sounding belch, causing some annoyed whispering amongst the other viewers. He rubbed his belly and sighed contently. Just a short while later, he took the straw between his lips again and eagerly sucked more of the fizzy drink.

Because she feared a confrontation with strangers, Vivian lowered her voice and suggested: "Maybe you should go easy on that cola."

Dean wanted to ask "What?", but it unintentionally came out as _brraaaap_ as another bubble rose from his stomach and resulted in a rumbly belch.

Now a man who sat right in front of them turned around.

"Hey, shut up before I make you!", he growled.

Unlike his wife, Dean liked to test the limits, and he already had his answer ready. After a quick sip from his bottle, he belched a drawn-out _sorry_ as a reply.

Vivian quick-wittedly rammed an elbow into his ribs and assured: "We apologize. It won't happen again."

"I hope so", the man mumbled and turned to the screen.

She whispered into Dean's ear: "Stop it already! We'll be thrown out of the cinema if we keep disturbing everyone. Is that clear?"

"Okay, okay", he murmured, followed by something that Vivian couldn't understand. Not that she cared about it, as long as Dean would stop burping. He knew that it was enough and was quiet from that point on. His bloated stomach gurgled from time to time as if it disapproved, but Dean quickly forgot about it when he focussed on the movie he had been so excited about.

Much to her surprise, Vivian liked the movie more than she expected. The foreign planets were truly beautiful, the plot was interesting and the soundtrack turned out to be a masterpiece.

It came to an end much too quickly. When the main characters were about to share an obligatory kiss, revealing that they had fallen in love, Vivian knew that the movie must have been almost over.

While they shared a long and passionate kiss, she suddenly heard a suspicious faint noise from somewhere, but she supposed it was just a creaking armchair.

Only when Vivian noticed that Dean shifted his weight to one side, away from her, she realized what was going on, but it was too late to stop him.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppp!!_

He pressed a deep, rumbly fart into the seat. It felt like it lasted for ages although it had only been something about five seconds. The cushion muffled the sound a bit, but it had been clearly audible to everyone around him due to the pressure he had put into it. The fact that he moaned in relief revealed it to everyone who wasn't sure until then and that didn't help at all.

Several people turned around with sceptical looks on their faces – then the smell hit them all. Vivian buried her face in her hands out of pure shame and to protect herself. It smelled so foul, so ungodly rotten, absolutely disgusting. Two or three jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"I can't see anything", Dean growled when they hid a bit of the screen on their way out.

"Well", Vivian replied, "Maybe you deserve it for behaving like that."

The viewer to the other side of Dean pulled her scarf over her nose and coughed.

"This is so obnoxious. Did he shit himself or what?", they heard somebody whisper.

"I can hear you!", he answered, "No, I didn't! I just needed to fart, okay? Mind your own business!"

A man behind him replied: "We would, if your fart wouldn't stink like rotten eggs! Yuck!"

Vivian grabbed her husband's hand. His blast had created a general atmosphere of unrest and uneasiness: Many people were talking quietly about how indignant they were, some more were hurrying out while the first ones came back into the cinema.

She suggested: "Come on, let's get out of here before we get some serious trouble."

"Can't you at least let me enjoy this moment?", Dean asked.

"Better not. Get going!"

"Alright..." They jumped up and hurried out of the cinema as quickly as somehow possible. Vivian fiddled around with the car keys and even watched out if someone followed them. Then she hopped into the car and waited for Dean to get in.

"Seriously", she called out when he took his seat, "What was that? Couldn't you just have went to the toilet?"

"Why would I? I had to fart in that exact moment, not later."

Vivian started the engine. "Maybe, but after belching so much in the beginning of the movie, it wasn't very smart to rip ass. We are in the car now, you can blast as many farts as you want in here. You should have waited."

"I tried to hold it in, really", Dean assured, "I just reached the point where I had to give up. I was starting to get gas cramps."

"Now I remember why we usually don't go the cinema."

"Don't be mad at me", he said, but didn't receive an answer.

Vivian thought that everything was already said.

The silence was interrupted by a muffled rumbling.

"You know what's weird?", Dean asked when he smelled his fart, "I don't care about ripping ass in public, no matter what strangers think. If I have to fart, I will. You know that. But...now that you are angry because of it, I feel seriously ashamed."

Another roaring blast escaped his ass. "Ugh, I'm sorry, okay? God, this is embarrassing. I just can't hold it in, I'm so gassy."

He wondered if this was what normal people felt like when they passed gas in front of someone else.

"Be mad at me all you want, but I guess I'll have to let out some more until we're home. Sorry in advance."

By then, the car reeked awfully. Luckily Vivian was used to it. She stopped at a red traffic light and chuckled, much to Dean's surprise.

"You know what?", she started and glanced his shameful face. "To be honest, it was funny. I'm sorry I had to stop you, but everything else would have been too dangerous. We'll just go back to our old habit and watch our movies on the couch, okay?"

"Of course!" His mood was instantly lifted and a wide smile appeared on his lips. "At least nobody will disturb us!"

_Brrpffff..._

"Oh, that was me again. Sorry!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: burping, bathroom, watersports, in public  
> It was nice to put Dean into this role – normally, he's bold and rude, but this time, he actually felt bad for what he did. (And I LOVE that unintentional burp that came out when he wanted to say something!!)  
> I wanted to do shower burping, but it wasn't long enough to be a chapter on its own. That's why I added a memory. Initially, I wanted to add more, but it would have ended up too long.  
> Also, I sometimes like to write characters in a slobby state. I'm sure we all look like this from time to time and I don't think there's anything revolting about it.  
> Next chapter could happen in February, maybe even earlier. Thank you for input!


	8. Cozy and relieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I found inspiration on tumblr:  
> https://imaginedingledongs.tumblr.com/post/162142012055/imagine-having-your-fc-sit-in-your-lap-for-a-long  
> This chapter might be short, but I'd say it's extreme. Chapter tags are in the end notes, as always. (I warned you)

It was one of those lazy Sunday evenings. The phones were on mute, the TV was off. Nothing was there to stop Dean and Vivian from taking time for themselves. They rested on the couch, Vivian sat in her husband's lap. She loved it when he was all around her – his legs under her butt, her head on his shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other.

Her black sweater was a bit too big, but it least its sleeves were long enough to hide her hands in it, and its softly lined hood covered her head. (Actually, it had once belonged to Dean.) As always, she wore tight yoga pants without panties, this time in light grey. Dean was in one of his own hoodies and soft sweatpants, perfectly dressed for a cuddly evening at home.

Neither of them was in the mood for sex, their state so blissful that it wasn't meant to be destroyed by anything.

Vivian hated to think about it, but somewhen she would have to end their connection. Their last meal (something between lunch and dinner because they got up at noon) had set things moving. An urge started to grow inside of her. When she thought about it, she realized that her last bowel movement had already been three days ago. Sometimes she envied Dean – he had it every day at a similar time. Vivian, however, wasn't able to go that regularly.

She crimped her lips, not ready to actually stand up yet. Possibly it was "false alarm", just a bit of gas passing through her stomach.

Shortly after, she noticed that it was probably both. The pressure in her lower abdomen was building up steadily and didn't fade away at all.

As ridiculous as it was, Vivian felt a bit ashamed. Although bodily functions were far away from being gross in their eyes, it just bothered her to disturb their quiet cuddling session.

When she finally decided to stand up, her waste was more than ready to be dropped.  
"E-excuse me", Vivian stammered after she raised her head from Dean's shoulder.

He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked a bit drowsy.

"What's up?", he wondered when she started to stand up.

"I'll be right back", she replied, but Dean suddenly grabbed her buttcheeks and pulled his wife back into his lap.

"Why though? It's so nice sitting here with you, why don't you stay?"

Vivian blushed heavily in his firm grasp. She mumbled: "Because I need to use the bathroom."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Can't that wait? I need to pee as well, but I can hold it. I'm just enjoying this so much, I love it to just be with you and feel your breath on my neck and..."

_Bfffrrrt!_

His sentence was interrupted by a deep, airy blast. Surprised by her unintentional fart, Vivian covered her mouth. "Excuse me", she mumbled. "It's just..." Dean could feel that she pressed her legs together although his own were between hers. "It's urgent", she said so quietly that it was almost impossible to understand, even though their lips almost touched.

"Still", he answered playfully and kept her in his arms, "I don't want to let you leave."

For a moment, she pondered if she should just give him what he wanted and stay with him, but her bowels had a different opinion on that topic. Another wave of almost unbearable pressure tried to break through her clenched butthole. Vivian nervously bounced up and down on Dean's legs and insisted: "I mean it. I really have to go."

"Come on. Just five more minutes."

"Dean!" Vivian was louder now and proclaimed in a commanding tone: "If you don't let go immediatly, I'll poop my pants right here, on your lap!"

"Okay."

"Wha...what?" Of all the answers Dean could have chosen, Vivian expected this one the least. Just to be sure, she asked: "Did you say _okay_?"  
He gave her a look as if it was a completely normal answer. "Why not? We own a washing machine. It could be worse."  
  
"Maybe, but...unnghh..." _Brrrraaappp!_ She clutched her hands around her stomach when another fart escaped her. It sounded as if it came from the most profound depths of her bowels, wretched and rumbly. The smell was spreading quickly, like a fresh pile of shit.

"Oh, goodness!", Vivian called out when the stench hit her and she realized that she almost had an accident. A log pushed her exit so relentlessly that she didn't know how she was supposed to walk to the toilet anymore. Dean, however, inhaled her gas deeply.

After he sniffed it, he mentioned: "It seems like you really have to go." He watched the growing desperation on his wife's scrunched face. Her usually full lips had become a thin line and she shamefully avoided Dean's eyes, squinting at his chest.

Vivian clenched her legs even more, the pressure became unbearable. "What do you think, I told you it's urgent! need to poop so badly", she muttured and wondered if she should jump up and risk an accident in the hallway.

With soft, carressing movements, Dean stroked her ass crack. "Relax a bit. Don't fight the pressure. You will feel much better if you let it out."

"But this is embarrassing. Maybe I can still make it to the bathr..."

It was too late. Her waste started to slide out by itself, there was no way she could stop it. In silent terror, Vivian tried to keep it in, but it was useless. She and Dean heard a faint, wet crackling sound. His hand had still been on her butt. A tiny, soft bulge formed under it.

To make room for her pile, Vivian pulled down her yoga pants a little. She bit her lips, but by then, she was far beyond shame.

Dean watched her with growing amazement.

"Hnnngghh", Vivian made. Her closed eyes and crimped lips were actually an arousing sight to Dean. She strained harder to finally get rid of the unbearable pressure. A mushy load left her body, making her pants tighter and tighter. The bulge stood out even clearer and was soon big enough to fit in Dean's hand, but Vivian had been holding in for three days, after all. Her poop felt soft and squishy and came out steadily.

While she still pushed out her waste, her bladder gave in as well. A dark stain appeared between her legs, and shortly after, Dean's sweatpants were soaked as well as hers. Little streams of light yellow urine ran down their legs onto the couch and the ground.

_Brrrfffblorrrrt!_

Vivian's explosive fart sounded as if it shot out another log, and it felt like that also. It could have lasted longer, but it pushed out more soft matter. The loud boom suddenly made the bulge a lot bigger. Finally she moaned in pleasure. "Ugh, I think I'm done. This was so damn urgent." After she sniffed, she coughed and waved the air before her nose. "Man, that reeks. Sorry for peeing on you, but I couldn't hold it."

Her husband once more carressed her butt and slapped it playfully, careful not to destroy the bulge. "Stand up and show me what you just did."

"Uhmm...okay." Slowly she rose from the couch and stretched out her backside. Her waste protruded under the grey yoga pants as if Vivian tried to hide a small loaf of bread inside of it. The insides of her legs appeared darker than the rest, soaked with urine, but the smell was covered by the potent stench of her fresh pile.

Amazed by the sight, Dean observed: "What a big, healthy load you produced. Good girl!"

"Thank you", she mumbled and performed a cute tiny curtsy, then she turned around. "I've been holding it in for days. To be honest, I'm still a bit ashamed I lost control so quickly..."

"No, don't be ashamed!", Dean called out and raised his hands. "You are beautiful when you relieve yourself. As long as we're at home, you're safe – you did nothing wrong. Actually, you looked like a queen. You always do."

"That's a strange way to describe a grown-up woman who just shat herself."

He insisted: "It's true! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Is there any way I can make it up?"

"Well..." Vivian took her time to think about an answer. Eventually, she suggested: "Okay, you said I look like a queen. A queen needs a throne, and my throne shall be your face. The next time I'm gassy, I want to sit on you and fart into your face until I'm empty, and if it takes hours. How does that sound?"  
  
"Awesome!" After a moment, Dean added: "Wait, that sounds more like a reward than a compensation."

She shrugged her shoulders. "In the end, I enjoyed it more than I should have. I'm just glad I finally got to relieve myself."

"Looking at that enormous bulge, I'd definitely guess it was relieving! Come on, let's make you clean again, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: watersports, scat!!, pants pooping!!, a bit of humiliation
> 
> What can I say, I'm always up to try something new. I tried to express the tension and pressure Vivian experienced, I hope I was able to capture it well. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated as always. If somebody should want to ask for the following, I will, however, turn it down: scat eating and scat smearing. Those are my taboos and will always be.  
> Next chapter will probably be a new take on the teaser.


	9. Author's note: New Chapters coming soon

Dear readers, I know a long time has passed since I updated "An almost normal Couple".  
  
I just wanted to tell you I haven't forgotten and I won't abandon this.  
  
I started several chapters and quit them all, but finally, there's almost one ready. I'm back with new, fresh ideas.  
  
On the other hand, I have to say I'm sorry. Sorry for being absent so long, but also sorry my newer chapters won't contain actual penetration. No matter how hard I tried, I just don't get that done...  
I'd be happy if you could give me a sign, just to make me see you're still there.

  
Hold on for just a few more days! I'll complete the chapter as soon as I can!  
  
regards,

 

Q


End file.
